Calories
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: "Yes, it is," he answered, finally looking at him, "won't be my shield if I'm chubby?" / Gladio seemed to think it over, his head tilting, "of course I will."


**A/n** : _For GladNoct Week. Prompt #3; Belly bulge._

 **Warnings** : Hints at feedism, belly bulge/full/overeating.

GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own FFXV or anything related to the franchise.

* * *

 **"If you keep ea** ting like that," Gladio said to Noctis who was leaning against a rock and helping himself to a third helping of the Mother and Child's bowl. "You're going to get fat."

"Good," Noctis answered without even looking up at him, "it's really good Ig," he added to the man who was sitting at the campfire table and rationing ingredients.

"Good?" Gladio asked, mildly amused, laying his book on the ground and turning to look at Noctis better. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," he answered, finally looking at him, "won't be my shield if I'm chubby?"

Gladio seemed to think it over, his head tilting, "of course I will."

"Even more of a reason," Noctis answered, taking another bite. He knew he was pushing it but something told him this was okay. It was no secret the way Gladio stared at him, the two were often found wrapped around each other in the morning even back at the castle and it just became a thing. They were always connected, Gladio and Noctis. The prince and shield.

Gladio, even though he was a fitness buff, loved giving Noct treats. Used to be little pieces of chocolate after training sessions, and as he got older it was that extra extra slice of pizza - but just every now and then. Anything to see him give that half moan and his eyes roll back in his head.

Just like with this dish, Gladio didn't particularly favor it. It wasn't even in his top ten but he had suggested it because it was Noct's favorite, and he wanted to see Noct give him that look when he overate. His smile as he patted his stomach and forced another bite in. Though this was over that, it was three bowls in and Noct was working on finishing it.

While Gladio thought his spoils were subtle and not obvious, Noctis knew. He knew since the first time Gladio said, "need more?" And rubbed his stomach a few months ago, after a particularly long cave hike, "can't have you getting too skinny," he had said, "that's not very fitting for a prince."

Noctis hadn't realized before but then? Then he knew. He knew just what it was that made his shield tick.

So here they were, Noctis laying back against the rock, his legs stretched out in front of him while his slender frame became full. His shirt lifted just slightly by the way he was laying so his full tummy pressed against the fabric and made it lift just slightly. He was a small man, so three bowls of rice and meat, on top of the few beers he had joined Gladio in drinking made his tiny stomach swell. He knew he was pushing the limits but the look on Gladio's face as he sifted in his seat and drug his eyes down his frame? Well, it was worth it.

Prompto had run off to get a shot of some sort, and Gladio and Noct had stayed by the campfire. The shield stood up and moved over to Noctis bending down, "are you okay?" He asked after a moment, brushing his soft black hair back.

Noctis nodded, arching his back just slightly as if he was shifting but he was just really trying to get Gladio to touch him. Just once. The man didn't, though he did look down at his distended belly concealed by the shirt and then away towards the trees. The opposite direction Prompto had gone off, "maybe we should take a short walk burn off some of those extra calories?"

"We've been walking all day," Noct whined but sat up and when he did he fought back a groan, his trousers were tight against his stomach and he hadn't felt that when laying down. Now that he was sitting he did, maybe I really over did it. He thought before pushing himself to his feet and smiled at Gladio, "but okay, if you say so." Gladio watched him closely as he grabbed the bowl off the rock and carried it over to the table, "I'll do the dishes when I get back, Specs, Glads and I are going on a walk." He suggested and Ignis nodded without looking up, stilling doing his inventory.

"Ready?" Gladio asked, and the two started down the campsite towards the trees.

"Gonna protect me if a deamon pops out?"

"Of course I am," Gladio answered immediately before scanning the area, "look's safe though."

"For now," Noct nodded, and laid a hand on his stomach. Okay, I really did over do it. This is miserable. He whined to himself, rubbing his full belly.

"I told you," Gladio smirked meeting his eyes, "do I need to carry you?"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of burning calories?"

"Oh, right," he chuckled and shrugged.

They walked in silence through the trees, the two of them moving slowly as Noct gave stretches every now and then, "It's killing you isn't it Glads?" He asked when the shield looked over for the umpteenth time, and shot a wink over to the larger man when their eyes met.

Gladio blushed, probably the first time Noct had ever seen him do that, "you did this on purpose?"

"I'll be honest," Noct started, "I didn't quite realize just how it felt, I did kinda over do it..."

"Noctis!" He whispered in shock, hurrying towards him and wrapping his arms around him tightly, giving him a small squeeze. The chubby belly pushed hard against his chest as he hugged him, "I can't believe you di-." He stopped, his skin getting hot again and he sat him down, "h-how'd you know?"

"You're not nearly as stone-faced as you hope you are, Gladiolus."

"I..." The shield blushed and shook his head, "I just...?"

Noct smiled, "well, at any rate. I got this full for you, Gladio." He said quietly with a small shrug.

"I can't believe you!"

"Let's skip that part," Noct whined, "and get to the part where you tell me you love me."

Gladio flushed a dark red shade and stared down at the other man. Sure, they had spent countless nights together and muttered the words in their sleep but never while being this awake. Then again, Gladio reasoned, the boy's never gorged himself to have a belly bulge either. Gladio reached out and pulled him into his arms, "does it make walking hurt?"

"No, just uncomfortable, this is much better though."

Gladio hesitated a moment, glancing back at the fire then he continued on into the woods. He couldn't really imagine giving Noctis any kind of love with the others in hearing distance and he remembered an abandoned hunter cabin up just a bit from the campground. They made their way to the run down cabin, Gladio nudging the door open before taking in their surroundings. It was poor but it would do, he decided and laid the prince on the bed that was set up in the middle of the room. There was an arm chair near the fireplace, a folding table with two folding chairs and a makeshift kitchen, just a long counter, a stove and a sink.

"Not bad," Noctis hummed as he leaned back on his hands, his belly bulged in front of him.

Gladio ran his tongue along his lips, wetting them before sucking in a deep breath. "Damn it, Noct." He whispered and dropped down in front of the man, his knees on the hardwood floor, "why'd you go and do this?"

Noctis leaned forward slightly, his stomach was full and hurt as he hunched forward against the other man, kissing his cheek then his lips. Gladio reached out and touched his belly softly, his warm palm against the chubby and fullness of it giving it a small squeeze, "you're so full."

"I know," Noct smiled shifting slightly to take his jacket off and laid it over the headboard of the bed before he dropped back on the mattress, "join me?"

Gladio followed his lead and slipped his own jacket off, leaving his torso bare, before he laid back with Noctis as well and rubbed his belly softly while holding the younger man against his body, "so full..."

Noctis shut his eyes, resting his cheek against the shield's shoulder turning into him slightly, "I'm tired."

"I bet," Gladio mused, "your body isn't used to being this full."

"That's not true," Noct smiled, "I remember us as children."

Gladio blushed, his eyes growing wide as he stared down towards Noctis, "never this full."

"At least once or twice, remember the first time I phased successfully?"

Oh gods. Gladio gave his stomach a soft squeeze as if to say yes, back then he didn't have enough courage to hold him. Not as much as he did now at least.

"You gave me so many of those chocolate bars I almost got sick," Noct continued, "I should have figured it out then."

"We did close to the same thing we're doing now." Gladio suggested, kissing his hair.

"Well, you're closer to naked now then you were back then," he finally opened his eyes and rolled slightly mustering up some flame magic and lighting the fire, "and you're being extra cuddly now, as well."

"What can I say?" Gladio chuckled, and gave him a careful squeeze with his big, safe arms.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

Noctis smiled, "after this is all over with, we're going to travel some place with lots of good food."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Gladio nodded, "I'll learn how to cook all your favorites, and keep you tucked away and to myself."

Noct laughed quietly, "is that so?"

"Yes," Gladio shifted down slightly, kissing from his chest to his stomach. He nuzzled his cheek against the softening belly, almost as if he was cuddling with it, "just little, cute, adorable, chubby Noctis all to myself."

"Why?"

"I'm a big guy," Gladio looked up with a wink, "I want you to be soft and comfortable for me."

"Can we stay here tonight?" Noctis asked after a moment, giving his shield a nervous look.

"We have the camp and two counterparts."

He shrugged, "I was just thinking of all the fun we could have... burning these calories off."

Gladio smirked and pushed himself up quickly, hovering above the prince with a wide smile, "well, maybe we can stay... for a while?" He suggested and bent down pressing a kiss to Noct's lips.


End file.
